welcome home
by kissedbynight
Summary: james and Ash have been  gone for two months on a mission, anf this is how the are greeted by the girls when they get home. rating may  change, and fluff might be added.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome home

*JAMES p.o.v

Poppy...I wonder what she; s doing right now. Is she watching Saturday morning cartoons? Running the halls of the mansion? Is she sleeping in? Does she miss me?

`James where almost home, Pops will be waiting for, and everything will be back to normal. `

`Ash, don't you miss Mare? `

`Of course I do, but I still have to prove to her, and myself that I have changed before we can be together. `

We drove in silence all the way home. Poppy, you better be there.

POPPY p.o.v

Two weeks, feels more like two years. Jamie what are you doing? Do you miss me? When will you be home?

`Poppy, I see their car! ` Screamed Mare`s voice.

`Mare, don't lie to me! `

`Why would I lie, my Ash if gone to you know! `

I ran up the stairs down the hall, to our room slammed the door. He`s home, what should I wear! Omigosh!


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to sat this in the first chapter, I own NOTHING it all belongs to L.J Smith...unless I can ask her to sell me Delos, Ash and James...all the guys really...but that won't happen any time soon.**

**On with the story!**

*James p.o.v*

_Slam!_ James slammed the door. His eyes had bags, his jeans where ripped and full of dirt. He was exhausted, he almost blacked out, until he saw her. Why does she have to be so beautiful? Her emerald eye pierced his soul; her black, curly hair entranced him. He was certain if she asked him to roll in a bed of wooden splinter`s he would. He never paid attention to what she wore; she was always stunning no matter what she had on. But today, she looked radiant, a white cotton dress, hugged her curves, and flowed to her knees.

`Jamie! `She ran at me and leapt into my open arms.

She smelt of strawberries and vanilla.

`You missed me? `

`Of course silly! `She flicked my nose.

*Poppy`s p.o.v*

He`s home. I never want him to leave me ever again!

`Jamie, why don't we go get you a hot shower, and clean clothes. `

He chuckled, `I would like that very much. `

I slid off him, unfortunately. But we still walked hand in hand to our room, one that I won't sleep in alone tonight.

**»*****

The steam from the shower was creeping out the door. With my super human hearing I could hear the tap squeak off.

`Poppy? `

`Yes? `

`Uhh, do you have my towel? `

**What am I thinking leaving it off there? Mwahaha! Guess you`ll just have to wait!**

**-Kissedbynight**


	3. Chapter 3

**Does poppy have our beloved James` towel? What will progress into? Hmmm...I wonder...nah it won`t happen. Or will it? *sound scare music* wow, what an intro I can write! Haha, well once again I don`t own...unless...****L.J. Smith**** is willing to sell me the men...Ash...Delos...hmmmmmm...I`m being a creep aren`t I? I should stop so you can read the story.**

Poppy`s p.o.v

`Maybe I do, maybe I don`t. `

`Pop`s don`t play games with me, you know, you never win. `

`Awe, Jamie, what if I really want to win this one? `

`I don`t know...`

`You don`t even know the prize! `

`Then tell me. `

He was tricky that man of mine, but little does he know, I have a few tricks up my sleeve.

`Out loud Jamie, I couldn`t possibly do that. `

`Oh and why not? `

`Because, what if the other`s heard. That would be a shame. `

He was quite, ha, that shut him up!

James` p.o.v

What did she want from me? Money, no, she never liked borrowing money from anyone. A car, no, we have one. Is there a concert coming to town? What could I use to cover myself with? Looking around the room, I saw one thing that would cover me up, and isn`t soaking wet. **(when I mean soaking wet, I mean that he`s been standing on the bath rug...so you know...) **The shower curtain. Taking the rings out one by one I wrapped myself in the curtain, she better not have a camera out there.

Turning the door knob, I slowly pushed the door open.

`Poppy? `

The door was fully open now. And there was Poppy dangling my towel on her finger.

`Missing something Jamie? `

`Does this mean I won? `

She smiled, `Oh Jamie, I always win at this game. `

She walked slowly towards me, pushing me back against a wall. Oh god, I should get of the shower like this more often.

Her lips pressed against mine. My eyes widened, and then closed. Her kiss was tender, delicate and arousing **(no, reader`s not in that way...yet =D)**, and ended way to soon.

She handed me my towel.

`Better dry of and get ready, Thierry will be expecting you shortly. `

She closed the door behind her.

Poppy`s p.o.v

I kissed him! I Kissed Jamie! The look on his face was priceless! I let out a little laugh, I love when I win! I heard the door open, but I pretended not to.

Two strong hands crushed themselves over my eyes.

`Guess who? `

`Umm...` Let`s play along.

Hands still covering my eyes, I was turned around and pushed into a wall. What was going to happen? I smiled.

**Whoa! Longest chapter in this story so far! Didn`t expect that did you? And a special thank goes to the well deserved , for telling me to write longer Chapters...well tell me what you think! R&R!**

**-Kissedbynight =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! That is all I can say, this story has been favourited (if that`s a word?) twice, and added to at least five different people! has encouraged me a lot to write on this story, because when I first wrote chapter one...I honestly didn`t think anyone would like! And it would be gone with the rest of forgotten stories and the very last page...but here I am, writing chapter four. **

**Well sadly I still don`t own and part of Night World...but I still LOVE all `em men!**

**James, ash Quinn, Delos, Galen, Delos, Morgead, Thierry...and David and Eric.**

Poppy`s p.o.v

Before his hands moved from my eyes, a masculine mouth was pressed against mine. His hands where know busy roaming down the side`s of my body stopping at my waist line. My hand where pressed to his highly developed chest, but my curiosity got the better of me, running my hands up his chest, feeling every muscle. My hands where knotted in his hair. I wrapped my legs around his mid section. He tensed.

`Jamie don`t stop now. `I put on my best sad face.

`Poppy...I don`t want to, but we have to get going. `

`Thierry can wait a few more minutes, can`t he? `

`Afraid not love. `

My face fell, stupid Thierry, always spent more time with Jamie then I did.

`Come on the sooner we get there the sooner we can leave. `

James` p.o.v

I could stop thinking about those kisses, to feel her body against mine. It felt right, natural, and utterly amazing. **(Cow joke! Haha, I had to add it! =P) **she wasn`t like Jacklin** (I DO NOT care how you spell her name what so eva!)**, or anyone else. I`ve always known that, she was always there, my best friend, my secret crush. Growing up, I always wished that she knew, so I wouldn`t have to lie constantly to her, I hated it. I remember sitting out her window and hearing her talk in her sleep, hearing her wince when she moved. God, I was such an idiot, I should have known.

Stop it James. That is the past, and she`s with you now, and that`s all that matters.

_Awe, Jamie are you thinking of me? _ I heard her laugh.

_Poppy, it`s rude to go into people`s mind`s without permission. _

_Well you where the one projecting your thoughts._

_You heard that? _ What else did she hear?

_I am not going anywhere Jamie, and I don`t plane on leaving._ She only heard the last part, thankfully.

**I`m having massive writers block at the moment! R&R**

**-Kissedbynight=D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey sorry, I forgot to up-date! But it`s only one day right? Plus I was at a friend's place! Let`s just say the hangover and jack****$$ 2 and pizza at four in the morning...best thing ever! Once again, I own nothing, sadly, I would buy big bucks to own the people...Ash...James...Galen...Quinn...Delos...Morgead...Thierry...*sigh* L.J. Smith, you have out done yourself. **

***Switching it up!**

Mare`s p.o.v

His lips where soft, warm, sexy, and pressed on my forehead. That man *enter eye roll*.

When will he learn, he has earned his redemption. He has been forgiven, and for those who are dead, he has begged for mercy from their families. Why won't he see, that his time is away is done, complete, finished. That he`s needed home.

`Ash, love, welcome home. `

`Mare, I`ve missed you so much. `

His eyes changed into a perfect emerald green-gray. There was sweat marks on his hair line, dirt covered his body, and the smell of body odder was over powering, but to me, it only him more alluring and attractive.

`let`s go get you tidied up, shall we. `

`let`s. `

Ash p.o.v **(a.k.a sexy beast! Haha jokes, I love them all!)**

I wonder if she knew that I just heard everything she had just said. I don't understand how she can think so highly of me, I`ve killed just for the sport of killing. Am I ready to go back? I know I love her, and she loves me, but is she ready to be with me? **(get your mind out of the gutter people, it`s not like that!) **. It was a plus that she did find be attractive. She couldn`t be compared to any beauty in all the heavens, and universes. They was her brown hair framed her face, and bounced when she walked, and wasn`t stiff with hair products. They her eyes priced your very heart and soul; one could not turn from her gaze. **(Sorry, I forgot the color of her eyes!) **. Her voice would make a dead man listen to every word, clinging to the sound. She listened to your fears, dreams, hopes, problems, without complaining. She was always there to lean on, she never stabbed you in the back, and she spoke her mind freely. She all ways did what she thought was right, stood up for her friends, never backed down. Who did I ever deserve such a woman?

`Why does it feel so long since I`ve been gone? `

`Cause, it`s been so very long. `

**(that all I can think of for these two, for this chapter...so who`s next?)**

Keller`s p.o.v

My butt vampires had the best smelling! This house is full of hormones, I can see how this nights going to end. Morons.

**Hahaha, I personally love the ending! Hahah Keller is soooo awesome! Haha well let me know what you all think! I love reading comments...*hint* *hint* *wink* *wink***

**Now let`s thank our beloved friend Sweet . Night for all her help in this story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Omigosh! I haven`t up-dated in forever! What is my issue! Oh wait I know...School started again, and I started a new story...but I'm back now, no need to cry. Hehe**

**Okay I want to rant, if you reading this I'm sorry. You didn`t need to say good-bye, you needed to say I'm sorry, I made a mistake. You didn`t need to give up eight years for two months. For once I wish you used you head. But what you did is heartbreaking, that you tossed me aside that fast, I hope your rush last you a long time, so I can get farther away. =(**

**The rant belongs to me. Night world belongs to L.J Smith, but you know...I can always buy the rights to the manly men! On with the story**

James` p.o.v

`So you're saying it was a waste of time? `

`that`s exactly what I'm saying Thierry. `

Ash had his head resting on the Lazy boy recliner with Mare curled up in his lap, fast asleep. Hanna was leaning against Thierry, her eyes struggling to stay open. I was leaning against a wall, with a great view of the kitchen, where poppy was dancing to her I-pod. Her dress was swaying, reviling her long, pale legs. Her black pixy hair was bouncing, and at times flying around her face. Her mouth was singing to the song, this is when I wished I knew how to read lips.

`James? `

`Hmm? `

`Never mind, I can tell it`s getting last for everyone. We`ll continue this in the morning. `

Ash was already gone, carrying Mare up the stairs to their room. Thierry and Hanna where retiring to their room, slowly. So that left Poppy and me.

Poppy`s p.o.v

James put his huge hands on my tiny waist as I was swaying them this way and that.

`What are you jamming to? `

`Video killed the radio store. `

He chuckled and placed a gentle kiss into the side of my neck, I moaned. He had no idea what he did to me. He gave me shivers, butterflies, dizziness, heat flashes, cold feet; this had to be something I should ask my doctor about!

`Want an ice-cream sandwich? `

`Human food, no thanks. `

`Fine, be jealous of mine!

Game time I thought to myself. I bent over the freezer, sticking my butt out, shacking it, like I was still jamming to a song; I felt his eyes look me up.

I heard a deep growl come deep from his chest. Poppy two, James one. I love winning!

Winnie`s p.o.v

(On upper floor)

_Knock, knock. _

`What Winnie? `

`Thea, sorry to interrupt your sleep, but Keller told me to give everyone these for some reason. `

`Winnie, these are ear plugs? `Thea said as she held them in her hand.

`Listen, don`t shot the messenger, I`m just doing bosses orders. `

Winnie continued to walk down the hall, knocking on doors.

**Do we all know what I mean by ear muffs? If not, inbox me! Sweet . Night I got it up!**

**Please review, and I will up-date my other NW story tomorrow if I don`t have home work**

**Hey, can you guys do me a huge favour, can you tell me what you think I`m like...cause I have this art thingy I have to do...and I have no idea what I'm like lol!**

**Shout out to my peps**

**KimberKids**

**Danielle-redfern**

**Danfehlath**

**gallaghergirlMacey**

**Lamia Vampress**

**Sweet . Night**

**Obessed-with-vampires**

**And all the people who have added this to there favourites, and alerts and all that jazz, and i haven`t e-mailed you, please let me know if there is anything i need to change, add or fix up!**

**You Canadian buddy**

**-Kissedbynight =D**

**OMFG! 1,2,3, I`M COMING FOR YOU BECAUSE YOU LOOK SO FINE I REALLY WANT TO MAKE YOU MINE. CAUSE YOU LOOK SO FINE I REALLY WANT TO MAKE YOU MINE!**

**Sorry..that song came on...**


	7. Chapter 7

**The long overdue chapter, I have been putting this off, because my beloved friend Sweet . Night left fanfiction. *cries* but she has returned! So this chapter is for her.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SWEET! I hope you enjoy this!**

**Poppy`s p.o.v**

His hands where on my hips; wrapping slowly around my middle section. His breath was hot on my neck.

`I love you Poppy. `

Leaning into him, I closed my eyes as his teeth brushed against my shoulder, moving slowly to my neck.

`Jesus! `

My eyes snapped open to find Ash walking into the kitchen; it`s always Ash that ruins the moment.

`Don`t mind me! `

`I don`t, so if you want to watch, by all means go for it. `

Ash made the gagging sound, and puffed up his cheeks.

`I`ll take a rain check. `

I smiled; does he even know what "taking a rain check" meant?

`Oh, so you do plan on watching then? `

Ash eyes turned a fire engine red, as he glared.

`Come on Jamie, let`s go to our room. `

**James` p.o.v**

My best friend, my love, my soul mate, my Poppy, just completely made Ash her prison B****! She is the only one, well beside Marry-Lynnette **(correct spelling...) **that can put my no good cousin in his place.

Wait, what did she say? Maybe it`s just my hearing that's off.

Poppy laughed; while I gave her a questioning look.

_You really need to work on that self control of your telepathy Jamie, and your hearing is just fine._

What the hell! My blocks where down?

_Pops, I`ve missed your humour!_

_Jamie...I'm not joking...don`t believe me, fine then, come up in ten._

"Jamie, I have to go pee, meet you up stairs. `

"Okay?"

I turned to Ash; who was failing at keeping a straight face, but failing miserably.

"What? "

"Are you really that clueless? `

`What are you talking about Ash? `

"You`ll see when she calls you up, to bed, in your room, together. `

Before I could even respond, Poppy`s voice was singing in my ears.

_Jamie, are you coming up, I did say ten minutes right?_

_Yes my love, coming. _

"Ash, I`m sorry, but I have a very sexy woman in my room, and I plan on checking it out. `

I left Ash in his fit of laughter, moron.

Right before Poppy and my room, I ran into Mary-Lynette.

`James-"

"Kitchen. "

"Thank-you. "

I opened the door, but poppy wasn`t there, strange.

"Hello James. "

I heard the door shut with a _bang._

**Ahh...there is the end!...for now!**

**Don`t forget to review!**

**Once again, happy birthday sweet, it may be a day late now, but hey, it`s the thought that counts!**

**p.s.**

**And please creep PomergranatePixy16 for our joined story called `Fate in the blacksmiths hands` it`s really good...for those of you who like Greek mythology!**


End file.
